Fear Beyond Hexpectation
by extremeenigma02
Summary: After a spell gone wrong, Apple and Raven find themselves in Whitechapel London in 1888. Tensions are high, feelings are being revealed, and a killer is on the loose. Together, Apple and Raven must find their way back home, deal with their feelings for one another, and most importantly, survive Jack the Ripper. (Rated M for violence, blood, and possible sexual scenes)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we are once again with another Ever After High story. In this story, a miscommunicated spell sends Apple White and Raven Queen back in time to Whitechapel London, 1888. This is the time of Jack the Ripper. Together, Apple and Raven have to find a way to get back home, how to handle their feelings for the other, and most importantly...survive Jack.**

The sun rose high into the air overlooking the beautiful landscape of the United Fairytale Kingdom. The terrain became brighter, the animals all arose from their slumber, and a wonderfully joyous feeling began to overtake.

Apple White, the porcelain and perfect daughter of Snow White, awoke in her luxurious bed in her dorm room of Ever After High. As always she awoke giving the smallest and most adorable yawn before rising out of bed, walking over to the dorm balcony, and throwing open the doors.

Looking out at the brightness of another beautiful day, Apple couldn't help but sing. She sang a few musical notes and within seconds a number of birds were swarming to her. The little things all landed gracefully on her outstretched arms and she smiled widely.

"Oh what a fairy hexcellent day" she said cheerily.

A small groan from inside the dorm reminded Apple of another person's presence. Breaking away from the balcony with the little birds still resting on her arms, Apple walked back into the dorm to see a head of black and purple locks rise up out of the bed.

Raven Queen, the strong yet surprisingly gentle daughter of the Evil Queen, stretched as she sat up in bed. Her eyes seemed to be half open and half closed as she sauntered out of bed. The sun shining through the windows of her and Apples shared dorm felt nice on her pale skin. Even in the morning, before any sort of preparation, her appearance was as flawless as it was fair.

"Good morning Raven" Apple sang

Raven looked to her roommate and gave a small smile. Truth be told, the relationship between Raven and Apple was a very peculiar one. It all started on Legacy Day, when every Ever After High student was meant to follow their parents' destiny by signing the Storybook of Legends. Raven had refused to sign the book, saying that she did not want to be evil. Of course, Apple was not entirely happy about the whole thing because if Raven didn't sign the book, she would not get her happily ever after. From that day on, Apple had been trying all sorts of things to get Raven to change her mind.

Considering that Apple was being so cheery around Raven, one can guess how good her attempts have been.

"Morning Apple" Raven groaned.

"So would you like the first shower?" Apple offered sweetly.

Raven shrugged groggily and walked into the dorm bathroom. She proceeded to shower, change, and ready herself for another day of learning. When she walked out of the bathroom wearing her signature dark and purple clothing, Apple smiled widely and walked into the bathroom to do the same.

After the two of them had readied for the day, Apple headed off in one direction and Raven headed into another entirely.

There was one stop she had to make before the day.

Raven walked into Headmaster Grimm's office where the elderly gentleman was sitting at his desk, writing with one hand a twiddling with his bushy mustache with the other. Raven cleared her throat to signify her presence. Grimm looked up from his paper work and acknowledged the presence of the young witchling.

"Ah Miss Queen, here for another visit are we?" he asked in his deep accent.

"As always" Raven replied.

"Just remember-"

"Yeah I know, don't touch the glass" Raven finished.

Grimm nodded and pushed a small button just under his desk and a bookshelf slid away from the wall, revealing a secret passage. Raven walked up the stone stairs and through the stone hallway before coming to a locked door and two guards.

Raven nodded at the two guards and they nodded back before one of them grabbed a ring of keys from his satchel and unlocked the door. Raven walked into the room and saw her purple pet dragon, Nevermore, sleeping next to a mirror. Raven smiled and knelt down beside her pet, gently stroking her scaly head. Nevermore instinctively nuzzled into her touch and started purring.

"Raven so good to see you"

Raven looked at the mirror to see the image of her mother, the Evil Queen, staring back at her. The Queen, even though trapped inside her mirror prison, was as intimidating as if she were really standing in front of Raven. Wearing her dark feathered dress and her wild hair in its evil looking headdress, the Queen smiled menacingly at her daughter.

"Hi mom" Raven replied.

"So tell me my little evil dove, how are things with you" the Queen asked.

Raven couldn't help but sigh at her mother's question. Evil Queen just couldn't understand that Raven did not wish to be evil and lead a life of her own.

"Not evil mom"

"Oh Raven, as many times as you say you're not evil, it does not make it true"

"Mom can't you just understand that I want to live my life the way I want it" Raven nearly pleaded.

Evil Queen sighed heavily and shook her head in disappointment. She had such high hopes for her daughter to be evil and to hear her say that she wishes to lead her own life, it was sickening.

"I just don't understand you Raven, here I thought I had raised you better" Evil Queen criticized.

Raven immediately snapped at her mother.

"Oh no, you don't get to talk to me about being raised better. You did absolutely nothing for me, and on the rare occasions that you did, you did so little that you may as well have done nothing at all" she fumed.

Evil Queen was slightly taken aback by her daughter's sudden outburst but mainly, she was feeling pride. She knew that the right words would set Raven off and more of her dark side would be unleashed.

Raven seemed to notice what just happened as well because she immediately cringed at how easily she was able to slip into anger and hatred. Her eyes softened again and her expression was back to normal.

"Look mom, I have to go" Raven murmured.

And with that, Raven Queen left the room and the Evil Queen behind. She was now in a very somber mood and was not looking forward to how this day would pan out.

After most of the day had gone by, the entire student body of Ever After High were gathered into the castleteria for lunch. Raven sat at a table with her friends Maddeline Hatter and Cerise Hood. Raven had kept quiet about her visit to her mother earlier that morning because she didn't want anyone getting the idea that she was going evil on them.

They already didn't trust her, she didn't want to give them any more reason.

"Come on Raven, you've barely said two words all day, talk to us" Cerise almost begged.

Still Raven sat there, resting her head in her hand.

It was at that moment that the doors of the castleteria burst open and everyone basically gawked at the sight before them. Daring Charming, the uptight pretty boy son of King Charming, and Apple White walked into the castleteria, arm in arm. Most of the girls in the crowd squealed at the sight of Daring while most of the boys drooled over Apple.

Raven groaned in annoyance seeing as how this happened every time the two of them entered any room. Every. Single. Time.

The two of them walked over to the table that the wolf girl, the hatter's daughter, and the witchling were seated at.

"Hello ladies" Daring said smoothly, staring specifically at Cerise.

The she-wolf growled at him and Daring immediately turned away. Maddie, as always, just giggled and mumbled to herself. Apple looked at Raven and noticed her somber mood. Despite the fact that she wanted to ensure Raven was her nemesis, she couldn't help her good nature and need to help others.

"What's wrong Raven" Apple asked, letting go of Daring's arm and sitting beside her roommate, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Raven brushed Apple's hand away,

"I'm fine Apple" she sighed.

"Come on Raven, talk to us, we're your friends" Apple coaxed.

Knowing that Apple would not be one to give up easily, Raven groaned and sat up straight, looking at her friends, and Apple and Daring.

"My visit with my mom this morning got a little heated and I guess I lost a bit of control"

Apple immediately perked up at the sound of Raven losing her temper, as mean as it sounds.

"Oh really, are you feeling any eviler" she asked hopefully.

Raven rolled her eyes and continued,

"No, it's just that my mom makes me so frustrated I just don't know what to do. I just wish I could go back and not lose my cool"

Suddenly, Maddie perked up and a little lightbulb went on in her head. Normally she would make the argument that the lightbulb was real even though no one but her could see it.

"I could send you back in time and you can handle to situation more calmly" she suggested.

Raven shook her head

"It's alright Maddie, it's not really a big deal"

"Oh hogwash, it's for a friend" Maddie said.

"Maddie I don't think you're listening" Cerise tried to explain.

"Too late" Maddie chirped.

The hatter took off the small little hat that lay in her green and purple locks started mumbling something into it. Within seconds, a swirling vortex was appeared in the small hat that began to grow bigger, and bigger, and BIGGER.

The suction of the vortex was like a tornado and everyone in the castleteria was holding onto something heavy for dear life. Even Tiny, the Giant, had to hold onto one of the columns.

Maddie cackled insanely as the vortex spiraled out of control. Raven found that her grip on the table was weakening. A scream sounded out and echoed through the hall and Raven looked behind her to see Apple being sucked into the vortex. Finally, Raven's grip on the table was gone and she went barreling into the hat.

The vortex finally began to weaken until the point where it stopped entirely. The students all fell back onto the floor and the earth shook when Tiny hit the ground. They all stood up off the ground and looked around the whole room.

Cerise, Maddie, and Daring all stood up and Maddie put the little hat back on her head. Cerise was the first to speak up,

"What just happened" she asked bewildered.

"Oh I just sent Raven back in time so that she can fix her problem" Maddie said as though it were nothing.

Cerise and Daring looked at her in shock.

"But it didn't just take Raven, it took Apple as well" Daring expressed.

"How far back did they go?" Cerise wondered.

"I don't know" Maddie said calmly.

"WHAT" Daring and Cerise both exclaimed.

"Is that bad" Maddie asked confused.

The entire castleteria looked at the hatter in disbelief and it was at that point where Maddie knew just how bad she messed up this time.

"Oopsy"

* * *

Raven and Apple felt as though they were being sucked down a giant plughole, or the rabbit hole as Maddie would say. They fell, and fell, and fell until they finally hit ground…literally. The two them slammed hard into the ground below.

Raven groaned as she slowly started to pick herself up off the ground. Though her eyes were open, she could not see a thing clearly as the entire world felt like it was spinning. The sound of another person groaning attracted her attention and she looked to the side to see, or at least attempt to see, what it was.

Apple sat up on the ground and groaned in pain. She had landed pretty hard on the ground and it only worsened the pain when Raven landed on top of her before rolling off.

"Apple is that you" Raven called.

"Raven?" Apple called back.

It took a moment or two for Raven to regain her vision. The fact that the night sky was showing could help explain her lack of sight. She saw Apple beside her, clutching her ribs in pain. She looked around at their surroundings and was taken back by what she saw. They appeared to be in an alleyway surrounded by a lot of large, stone buildings.

She felt the sensation of being very wet and looked down to realize that the two of them had landed in a dirty puddle. Apple seemed to notice this as well because she shrieked and immediately jumped up and looked down in horror at her wet and filthy clothes.

Raven stood up and continued to look around at the sight around them. These buildings seemed so strange because they didn't seem at all advanced. They just looked old and out of date. Those exact words 'out of date' made Raven realize just what had happened.

"This is Maddie's doing" she grumbled in annoyance.

"Where are we?" Apple whimpered and clung to Raven.

"I have no idea" Raven responded.

Raven then noticed just how close Apple was. She was clutching her around her waist and holding on like there was not tomorrow. When Apple noticed Raven staring at her, she too seemed to realize. She immediately recoiled and blushed as red as the apple she was named after.

"Well we should probably get walking"

"What?" Apple asked horrified.

"The only way we're going to know where we are is by finding some people" Raven explained.

Apple nodded meekly and looped her arm with Raven's. She would have blushed once more at how close they were but at the moment she didn't care, she was so frightened. Raven couldn't comprehend how close Apple was getting to her, but she shrugged it off as not important right now.

The two of them began to move slowly through the alleyway. The visibility level was slowly diminishing as a thick fog rolled through the alley. The air was so chilled that both girls began to shiver, the wet clothes doing nothing to aid. Walking through the alley gave both Raven and Apple a creepy feeling.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caught both of their attention. They seemed to be a heavier set of footsteps. Both Raven and Apple stopped in their tracks and froze as the footsteps became closer behind them. Apple buried herself more into Raven's shoulder in terror and Raven herself began shaking. Both girls pressed their eyes shut as the footsteps got closer, and closer, and then…stopped.

A feeling of dread flowed through them. Whoever it was, was now standing right behind them.

The feeling of a hand on her shoulder made Apple jump and scream in horror. Raven spun immediately around and was met by the sight of a man standing in front of her

The man was a tall lanky man, wearing what looked like an older style suit, coat, and a bowler hat. The man was entrapped in darkness and his arms stretched out.

Raven and Apple both stepped back into the light of a street lamp and the man did the same. Upon stepping into the light, the two were able to get a better look at him. He seemed to be a middle aged man with dark chocolate eyes and a thick mustache and chops combo.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" he said.

His voice was slightly deep but it sounded calm, sincere even. He took a step towards them but the two girls backed away in fear.

"It's alright I won't harm you" he said calmly.

Raven inspected the look in the man's eyes to see if there was truth to his words. She noticed a calm and gentle look and she instantly calmed herself knowing he spoke the truth. Apple was still hidden behind her so she turned to show her it was ok to come up.

Apple slowly but surely arose from behind Raven and looked into the gentleman's eyes, she too seeing a kind caring man.

The man smiled slightly,

"What might two young ladies be doing in Bucks Row at such a late hour?" he asked

Bucks Row? What a strange name and place they had just fallen into. Both Apple and Raven looked at each other confused and the man couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"A little confused are we? No matter, but it is probably best that the two of you return home now" he said.

Apple looked on the verge of tears after hearing him say that. Oh what she would give to heed this man's advice and go home, but how could they? They didn't even know where, or for that matter when, home was.

Raven spoke up for the both of them,

"We can't" she said softly.

The man frowned,

"Why ever not?" he asked.

Raven shut her eyes tight, unable to believe the words she was saying,

"We don't know where home is, we're lost"

The man frowned even more. Here were two young girls, barely on the cusp of womanhood, out in the middle of the night with no idea where they were. He felt only sympathy and sorrow for them.

He had to do something.

He smiled as he spoke,

"Why don't the two of you come with me and we can see about getting you some warmer clothes" he offered.

He extended his hand and both girls backed away a little, still not fully trusting him. However, they were both cold, dirty, and lost with no idea where they were. This man seemed to be the only person who could help them at the moment.

Raven looked to her side to see Apple clutching her arm and shivering. She needed to get out of those wet clothes. Slowly, ever so slowly, Raven extended her hand and placed it in the man's. Her hand was so small in this man's hand.

"Thank you sir" she said thankfully.

The man chuckled,

"Oh please, call me Frederick. Inspector Frederick George Abberline"


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time we saw that Raven and Apple had been transported back in time to London in 1888 by one of Maddie's spells. How will they get back? Will they get back?**

 **Let's find out**

* * *

Inspector Abberline proceeded to escort Apple and Raven through the dark and foggy alleyway of what the inspector told them was Bucks Row. They still had absolutely no idea where they were or what had happened. Apple just continued to cling tight to Raven as the followed Abberline through the alley.

Eventually they came to an area that seemed to let out into a street lamped lighted road. There were people walking in every direction and they were all wearing the strangest of clothing.

Many of the people looked to be of a lower class. The men walked around in rag jackets and any other ripped up old clothing. Many of the women stood on street corners wearing old and skimpy looking dresses. The whole time they either threw themselves on men or men threw themselves on the women, making both Apple and Raven cringe in disgust.

Inspector Abberline noticed the disgusted and worried looks on the faces of the two girls and quickly hurried them along to a waiting horse drawn carriage. The two girls thought it was a little strange seeing a carriage that couldn't be driven automatically anymore. But the two quickly remembered where they were.

Abberline looked around, scouting the area, before turning his attention back to the two girls.

"Just stay here a moment while I quickly run to meet a contact over there" he said pointing to another man in a bowler hat across the street.

Raven and Apple both looked at each other for a moment worriedly. The only man that was looking to help was now just leaving them alone in a dirty and possibly dangerous street.

Abberline saw their faces and quickly added,

"It'll only be for a short moment and I'll still be able to see you from where I'll be"

With the words of reassurance, the girls reluctantly nodded and Abberline crossed the street to meet his contact. When he was out of sight, Apple clung even tighter to Raven. Raven still thought it odd that Apple was clinging to her like this, but she quickly dismissed the thought.

"It's ok Apple, he will be back quickly" Raven reassured Apple.

Apple meekly nodded and Raven patted her head to try to comfort her. The two stayed near the carriage and watched as more people and other carriages started walking by. They noticed that whenever the men walked by, they would be looking both Apple and Raven up and down, as if sizing them up.

It made both of them feel very uncomfortable. Wherever they were at the moment was obviously and very disgusting place.

Their thoughts were interrupted when a man in a dirty jacket and trousers walked towards them. From the way he was staggering and stumbling to keep his balance, it was clear that he was drunk.

This did not mean well.

"Oy wha' ave' we got here" he slurred

Apple clung even tighter to Raven and both of them began breathing heavily. The man smiled widely showing off his rotting teeth.

"Looks like two lil ladies all alone" he smiled as he continued to approach them. Both girls' eyes grew in fear as they backed as far as they could into the carriage. The man looked them up and down before scratching his stubble beard.

"You both loo' a lil young to be bangtails but I can make an exception" he smiled wider.

He raised his hands toward the girls and they both held each other.

"Oy what do you think you're doing?"

All three looked to their left to see none other than Frederick Abberline approaching with a very protective look on his face. Upon seeing the inspector, the man immediately retracted his hands and held them up smiling.

"Notin much there guvnor, jus sayin ello to the young ladies" the man said before retreating down the street.

Abberline scowled after the man before looking back to Apple and Raven with a worried look.

"Are you both alright?" he asked concerned.

Both girls regained their composure, well at least Raven did. Apple still clung to her with her eyes squeezed shut. Raven placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked back to Abberline.

"Thank you Frederick, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't gotten here" she thanked.

Abberline smiled and opened the carriage door for the two young girls. Raven first had to pry Apple off of her now that the danger was gone. Afterwards, she led the blonde princess into the carriage and the two sat across from the inspector. Abberline shut the door and the driver got the carriage moving.

* * *

For a good while the ride in the carriage was relatively quiet. The girls looked out the windows of the carriage and noticed how the buildings seemed to change. They went from run down and rotten looking to large and elegant brick buildings.

The people walking the streets now all looked much fancier than the last bunch of people they saw. All the men wore suits much similar to Fredericks. Many of them had cushy mustaches and wore large top hats. The ladies all wore elegant dresses, much like the ones that were worn by the older fairytales of Apple and Raven's time.

Apple decided to break the silence,

"Such a beautiful city" she said amazed.

Frederick chuckled slightly before responding,

"Ah yes, London has never before seen such an age of prosperity"

Upon hearing this, both girls froze.

London?

So that's where they were. They remembered hearing about London back in Ever After High. It was one of the many lands that shared stories of fairytales. Though there was nothing truly magical about London from what they heard, up until now, they didn't know what it was like.

Trying not to blow their cover of being from another realm and time, Raven nodded.

"Of course" she responded quickly.

Abberline quirked his brow slightly at her rapid response but quickly pushed it away. After another couple of moments, the carriage came to a rickety stop. The driver proceeded to open the door for the three and Frederick stepped out first. He held out his hand to assist the girls down and, one by one, they each accepted.

Stepping out of the carriage, the girls looked around at the sights that surrounded them. There were people everywhere as well as lights, carriages, and a few animals. Frederick proceeded to lead them to what looked like a large building with lots of windows. Upon entering the building, they then proceeded to march up ten flights of stairs to the top floor. Reaching the room at the end of the hall, Frederick removed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

When the door opened, it revealed a small yet room complex with an assortment of old fashioned furniture. There was a small kitchen area where a middle aged brunette woman in a dark blue dress stood over a stove. The woman looked up at the three and smiled.

"Ah Frederick, so good you're home. And who might you're guests be?" she asked kindly.

Abberline removed his bowler hat and placed it, as well as his jacket on a coat rack near the door. He looked like he was ready to answer but then remembered he never did catch the two girls' names.

"I'm terribly sorry, I completely neglected to get your names" he apologized to the two.

"I'm Raven Queen" Raven spoke up. She slightly nudged Apple, who was still looking around. The princess quickly snapped back to reality and did a small curtsey.

"Apple White" she greeted.

Abberline quirked his brow again and scratched his head.

"What odd names"

'Look who's talking' Raven thought snarky for a moment.

The woman by the stove walked over to the two and smiled.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Apple and Raven, my name is Emma, Frederick's wife" Emma greeted holding out a hand.

Both Apple and Raven smiled and shook her hand. Emma looked at Frederick,

"Wherever did you find them dear?" she asked

Frederick snapped out of his thoughts and explained,

"Well I was out in Whitechapel to meet with a contact for an investigation when I suddenly hear the strangest sound. I proceeded to follow the sound down a dark alley and came upon these two young girls drenched and filthy. They say they didn't know how they got there or where they were"

Emma looked at the two girls and realized their clothing was indeed wet and filthy. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, Apple and Raven seemed to notice as well. Feeling a sudden rush of cold air, both started to shiver.

"Oh my poor dears, well let's get you into some warmer clothes and them maybe get some food in your bellies" Emma said kindly.

Emma led a shivering Raven and Apple into another room and she immediately began looking through some old trunks.

"Now I know that I have a few dresses from when I was younger in here somewhere"

For another few moments she continued to rifle through the trunks until finally pulling out a small dark purple dress and a small red one. She also pulled out what looked to be two nightgowns

The girls looked at each other confused for a moment then back at Emma.

"Well Frederick and I aren't very well going to let the two of you just leave if we don't know where it is you're from, so you'll stay here in the guest room until tomorrow" she stated.

Both Apple and Raven seemed as though they wanted to protest. They wanted to get back home as quickly as possible. However, they had absolutely no idea how they even got here in the first place or even what year it was. So for the moment, they were stuck.

The two nodded in agreement and Emma left them to change. Raven quickly began to strip out of her soggy clothes until she was left in nothing more than her black lace bra and panties. She looked over at Apple and noticed that she had her back turned and wasn't changing.

"You ok Apple?" she asked.

When she didn't get a response, she walked over to Apple and turned her around to face her. Apple immediately turned a crimson red when she saw Raven half naked.

"Apple why aren't you changing?"

Apple blushed again as she responded,

"I-I-I'm nervous ok?" she stuttered, rubbing her arm.

Raven quirked a curious brow and was about to ask what she meant. Then she suddenly realized something. Back in Ever After High, when the two shared a room, they both changed in their conjoined bathroom. Neither of them have ever actually changed in front of the other.

"Oh I see"

Apple nodded, still a bright red in her face.

"Hang on then"

Apple turned back around and Raven quickly threw on the nightgown.

"Ok Apple you can look"

Apple turned around and Raven left the room to give her some privacy. Apple quickly changed into her nightgown and followed Raven out into the other room, where there was a table big enough for them, Emma, and Frederick. The table was set with a small candelabra lit.

They both proceeded to sit at the table and were soon joined by Frederick. Emma soon came around with a few bowls and a large pot and ladle. She poured some type of soup into each bowl and proceeded back to the kitchen. The soup itself seemed like a very basic broth with an assortment of meat and vegetables.

Soon Emma joined everyone at the table and they began to eat. The soup itself was actually quite good. While it just seemed like basic broth, meat, and vegetables, it also seemed to have certain spices that really gave it a good flavor.

After the meal, Emma gathered all the dishes and proceeded back into the kitchen to begin cleaning them. Apple, being the kind hearted and hardworking princess she was, decided to help.

"Oh that's awfully kind my dear, but you really don't need to" Emma said kindly.

"I want to" Apple replied just as kind.

Emma smiled as the two began cleaning the dishes. Apple figured if she was meant to clean up after seven dwarves in her story then this was a good way to start.

Raven sat on one of the couches with Frederick talking about themselves.

"So you're an inspector you said?" Raven asked

Frederick chuckled,

"Oh yes and sergeant. Sergeant Inspector Frederick George Abberline, oh how the boys at the precinct like to tease me on that one"

Raven couldn't help but chuckle herself and then thought to herself, this may be an opportunity to see what this time is, without seeming suspicious.

"Um one quick question Frederick, what was the date today again" she asked.

"Ah todays date would be August 28th, 1888"

Raven suddenly froze and everything around her seemed to freeze as well. Did he just say 1888? So that means that Maddie's spell sent them back almost one hundred and thirty years. Raven began to feel dizzy thinking about this but quickly regained herself.

"Raven are you alright?" Frederick asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well for a moment there your eyes glazed over and you seemed faint"

"Probably just from the bump on the head I took earlier" she reasoned.

Frederick nodded and Apple and Emma came back from the kitchen.

"If you're feeling faint my dear it's probably best that you rest. You should both get some sleep and hopefully in the morning we can start working on getting you home" Emma said to Raven and Apple.

The two nodded and quickly walked into the guest bedroom. Raven quickly got into bed and as she was about to doze off, she noticed Apple wouldn't get in the bed.

"Come on Apple, we should get some sleep"

Apple just looked at her sheepishly and so Raven had no choice but to get out of bed to talk to her.

"What's wrong now Apple?"

Apple blushed,

"Is it really a good idea to share a bed?" she asked nervously.

"It's the only choice we have" Raven explained.

Apple still looked nervous. Her entire life she had been dreading the day that Raven would finally poison her and she would sleep eternally until her prince woke her. But that isn't why she was afraid to stay in the same bed as Raven.

"Look Apple, I'll stay on my side and you stay on yours ok?" Raven asked a little irritated.

Relenting, Apple nodded and crawled into the bed. Raven did the same on the other side and put out the small candle beside the bed.

* * *

In the Whitechapel district, a prostitute by the name of Martha Tabram was walking along George Yard when she met a curious customer. This particular customer was wearing a dirty gray trench coat and slacks and dark shoes. He also wore a top hat but she wasn't able to see his face.

"For five minutes, I'll give you five pounds" the man said in a deep voice.

"Oh well yah really do know what a woman wants yes?"

Tabram proceeded to lead the man to a dark alleyway drenched in fog. It seemed like the perfect place where no one would dare interrupt them.

The last thing that that Martha Tabram saw was a gloved hand cover her mouth and the reflection of a knife in a dirty puddle.

 **Just so you guys know, Martha Tabram was killed on August 7** **th** **1888, not the 28** **th** **. And yes the puddle that she saw the reflection of the knife in is the very same one that Apple and Raven first fell into when they landed in this time.**

 **Follow, Favorite or Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**So last time I showed you guys the death of Martha Tabram, who as I mentioned at the end of the last chapter was not attributed to the Ripper killings. I added her as a means to lead up to the Ripper murders, even though her death was about a month before they began.**

 **Now let's begin.**

Raven's purple eyes fluttered open the very next morning to be greeted by the sight of Apple still sound asleep across from her. Raven couldn't help but stare at the peacefully sleeping princess. It somehow put a smile on her face. She never noticed just how her porcelain skin sparkled in the morning light. How her luscious golden hair just enveloped her. How her rose red lips glistened.

 _Wait a minute, why am I thinking this?_

Raven shook her head and stood up from the bed she was sharing with Apple and immediately cringed at the coldness of the wood floor. It was just then that she remembered where she was. She and Apple were stuck in London, England in the year 1888. She sighed to herself and walked to the small window in the guest room of Frederick and Emma's home.

She looked out and watched the sun rise high over the city of London. As the sun rose up into the cloudless sky over the capital building, or what she assumed that large building with a dome roof and steeple was, she couldn't help but smile. Just seeing that sight gave her hope that she and Apple would find their way back to their friends.

The sound of a small yawn caused Raven to turn her head and see Apple sitting up in bed and stretching.

"Morning roomie" Apple said cheerily.

Raven chuckled slightly under her breath.

"Good morning" she replied.

Apple got out of bed and gasped slightly at the cold floor. Raven couldn't help but chuckle again. Apple made her way to stand next to Raven and she looked out at the city as well.

"It's pretty" Apple whispered.

"Yeah it is" Raven responded.

Then Raven heard a faint whimper and looked at Apple. She had tears starting to form in her eyes and she slowly began to sink to her knees. Raven quickly knelt down beside her and pulled her into a side hug.

"What if we don't get back?" Apple whimpered

Raven pulled the sobbing Apple into her lap and began stroking her long golden hair to calm her down. At the moment, she didn't care about the closeness, she just wanted to comfort Apple.

"We will" Raven reassured.

Apple turned her head to look into Raven's violet eyes. Her own crystal blue eyes now had tears free flowing down her face.

"How can you be so sure" she sniffled.

Raven pulled Apple in closer and Apple rested her head in the crook of Raven's neck. Raven continued petting and stroking her hair. After a moment or two, Raven lifted Apple's chin so that she may look back into her eyes.

"I have hope, and so should you"

Hearing Raven say these words somehow brought a smile to Apple's face. Raven smiled as well and lightly began brushing Apple's tears away with her thumb. As she did this, she couldn't help but stare into Apple's eyes, nor could Apple.

A strange feeling began to envelope the two of them.

It's like the two of them were entrapped in their gazes and couldn't break away. It was like at the moment, there was no place that either of them would rather be than right there at that moment with each other. Acting on pure instinct alone, the two slowly began inching their faces closer together. With every second, the distance between them got smaller and smaller. Their lips grew closer and closer to one another.

A knock at the door broke the two out of their trance and they quickly separated. The sweet and gentle moment was now gone and replaced with one of awkwardness. Apple ran her hand through her hair and looked nervously at the floor.

Emma threw the door open and smiled at the two.

"Ah good morning to you dears, you best be quick to dress because breakfast is waiting"

The two nodded sheepishly and Emma quietly closed the door. For a moment, both Apple and Raven stood there in awkward silence until Raven picked up the dress Emma gave her.

"Well um, I'll just let you change first" she said.

Apple nodded slightly and Raven walked out of the room. Once on the outside, Raven leaned against the door and a million thoughts started to rush through her head all at once.

 _What the hex! Did me and Apple almost…kiss?_

Raven felt ashamed and disgusted with herself that she even allowed this sort of thing to happen. She never truly expected to be kissing anyone anytime soon, much less with a girl. However, she couldn't help also feeling that what nearly happened felt almost…right. Of course she knew that it wasn't right and that it should never happen again, but deep down there was a part of her that was almost wishing that it had happened.

And she wasn't the only one feeling this way.

Back inside the room, Apple also leaned against the door as the same thoughts entered her mind. She felt shame, shame that she had nearly _kissed_ the girl that was meant to be her sworn enemy. What would her mother think, what of her friends and the rest of Ever After High? She was always meant to be poisoned by Raven and fall into eternal sleep until being awoken by her prince and become queen. She nearly destroyed her own happy ending and this is what caused her disgust for her actions.

Yet, there was that part of her that had sort of wanted it to happen. In that one moment where she and Raven locked eyes, everything else and everyone else seemed to just fall away. Never before in her life had she felt anything like that before, not even with Daring, who was meant to be her Prince Charming.

She knew in her mind that what nearly happened between the two of them was an abomination and would ultimately mean the ending of their story. But in her heart, she couldn't help but wish that it would have happened. To be held by Raven, to feel that same warm and loving glow, and to feel those soft lips on her own.

 _No! No matter what I may think about what almost happened here, I cannot allow something like this to happen again._

Apple quickly and quietly put on the crimson red dress that she received from Emma. The dress fit so snuggly on her and hugged her in a way that none of her other clothes ever did. It fit well with her curves and ended just above the ankles. It was modest but beautiful nonetheless.

When she finished dressing, she made her way to the door and threw it open. Raven quickly entered the room to change and not a single glance was shared between the two. In another moment, Raven stepped out of the room and Apple couldn't help but admire her.

The dark purple dress worked so well on Raven. It hugged her form in the same way it did for Apple and it matched the purple highlights in her dark hair. Apple couldn't help but admire how the drugged showed off the curves of Raven's body.

She quickly realized this and shook the thoughts from her head.

 _Stop it. Just stop._

The two walked in silence into the kitchen area. Upon entering, they noticed that the table had been set in the same order that it had the night before. They both took a seat across from each other at the table and tried to refrain from eye contact at the moment. Emma came around and place once fried egg and a bowl of oats in front of both of them. Though they refrained from eye contact, both noticed something was missing.

"Where is Frederick?" Raven asked Emma.

"Oh he went into the station earlier today on an important matter" she told them.

Raven raised a curious brow,

"What kind of matter?" she asked.

Emma thought on it for a moment but answered ultimately,

"I don't know, he said it was urgent and left immediately"

Raven decided to leave the answer at that and proceeded to eat her breakfast. Emma eventually joined the two after her morning chores. The room was awfully quiet as none of them spoke a word. You could almost cut the tension with a knife.

Finally, Emma broke the silence,

"Is everything alright this morning?" she asked.

Both girls looked at her quizzically,

"What do you mean?" Apple asked.

"Well neither of you have barely spoken a word so far this morning. Plus you both seem like your trying to avoid each other's eyes as much as possible"

Raven and Apple immediately went back to their breakfast trying to get off the subject, but Emma would not be deterred.

"Now don't try that, I'm concerned. Yesterday you two seemed eager to talk and today you're silent as the dead"

Raven thought for a moment about an excuse that would suffice and eventually answered,

"We're just thinking about home, trying to remember so that we can get back"

It wasn't so much an excuse as it was the truth. Besides pushing the events of the earlier morning out of their minds, Raven and Apple were also trying to think about how they were going to get back home.

There thinking was interrupted by Emma,

"That reminds me, Frederick thought that maybe it would be a good idea if later today, you two would meet him in Bucks Row. Says that maybe being back where he first found you may give you some sort of clue"

Raven and Apple both thought about the idea for a moment and thought that it was actually a pretty good one. Maybe if they did go back to Bucks Row there may be some sort of energy remaining from the spell that sent them there. If there was, it may be a clue as to how they ended up here.

Ultimately they agreed. Sometime later, at what Emma told them was noon, they readied themselves to go and Emma led them down to the carriage. She opened the door for them and they both stepped in. Emma shut the door and they were on their way.

A short while later, they arrived in Whitechapel. In daylight, both girls were able to get a better picture of the slums that it was. It made them both sick to their stomachs seeing the dirty and disgusting things going. The carriage eventually stopped and the driver opened the door for them and outside stood Frederick

"Good morning Frederick" they both greeted.

"Good morning ladies" he replied.

He began leading them down the very alley that they had first walked down when they arrived. It was much easier to follow with the daylight. As they were approaching the spot where they were found, they could suddenly hear something.

They heard a commotion to their right and noticed a number of people gathered at the end of the alley. All three looked at each other in confusion before nearing the crowd. Frederick told the girls to stay back while he investigated. He pushed past he people and made his way to the front to be greeted by a horrendous sight.

In the middle of the alleyway lay a body of a dead woman. There was a large puddle of dry blood pooled around her. Frederick immediately remembered the two girls and pushed his way back through crowd until he found them.

"I need you two to go back to the carriage and wait for me" he said quickly.

"Why what's wrong?" Apple asked.

"I've no time to explain just wait for me at the carriage please" he said.

The two obeyed his urgent request and they started heading back to the carriage. Without Frederick, finding their way through the alley was a little more challenging than they had expected. They kept walking along until they walked into a small tunnel.

Suddenly, someone jumped out at them causing them both to jump. The individual quickly grabbed Raven and shoved her to the ground. She hit hard, hard enough to daze her. Apple shrieked and kneeled down to help her but the figure grabbed her by the neckline of her dress and forced her against the wall. Before she could scream the figure had a hand on her mouth and an arm on her neck. She noticed the figure as the drunken man they met last night.

"Well now loo' wat we 'ave 'ere. "If it ain't the two lil bangtails who got away"

Apple tried to fight against his grip but was failing. She attempted to scream out but her efforts were in vain. She immediately regretted trying to scream as she was backhanded across the face. She stumbled to the ground holding her cheek and started to sob. She didn't get much reprieve as she was hoisted back to her feet and slammed to the wall again, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Let 'at be a warnin to yah missy, this will go a lot easier if yah jus' cooperate"

Taking the arm off her neck, the man began roaming her body. Up her legs, stroking her face, running along her breasts. Apple continued to try to call out for help but no one appeared to be coming. Just as he was about to bring his hand just up under her dress, Raven regained her stability and jumped on the man's back. The man immediately let go of Apple, who once again stumbled to the ground, and tried to throw Raven off his back.

He eventually turned and rammed her on his back against the wall. Raven couldn't help but let go and he grabbed her roughly by the arms.

"You stupid bitch" he shouted. He then proceeded to punch her hard in the face, knocking her to the ground. Raven started to whimper and sob as she lay there holding her eye gingerly. The man then proceeded look back at a cowering Apple and snarled. He began inching back to her and she hugged her knees to her chest tightly and began to sob.

"Please, stay away" she begged.

Just as he was about to get his hands on her an Irish voice shouted out,

"Oy, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The man turned to see a woman in a dirty white dress standing beside them. Her hair was a light shade of fiery red and her eyes were light brown. The man began to laugh menacingly as he turned to her.

"Wha' you gonna do bout it whore?"

With that, the woman swiftly kicked the man between his legs and he fell to the ground, howling in pain. The woman then proceeded to walk over to the fallen Raven and help her stand up. Raven's eye where she was punched was already starting to swell and turn black.

"You alright?" the woman asked.

Raven nodded slightly and the woman helped her walk over to where Apple was still in a fetal position. Raven attempted to kneel down to help her up but Apple cringed when she touched her shoulder. Raven took a look at Apple and saw that she was trembling violently. She once again knelt down in front of her so that Apple could see her face.

Raven looked into Apples eyes and saw only fear and trepidation. She slowly reached out her hand Apple slightly recoiled. However, staring into Raven's caring eyes, or eye, she slowly reached her shaking hand out to take hers. Raven helped Apple and Apple immediately threw her arms around Raven and buried her face in her chest and began to cry. Raven put an arm around Apple and kept a hand on her bad eye.

The woman proceeded to lead them out of the alleyway and back into the street. From there they saw where the carriage was waiting and where Abberline also waited. As the two of them and the woman came closer, Abberline was able to see the horrible state they were in.

"My god, what in the bloody hell happened" he asked worriedly.

"Well these two just got jumped in the alley. The black haired one got knock upside the head pretty good and the blonde one, well best not say what almost happened to her" the woman answered.

Frederick nodded to the woman and quickly ushered the two girls back to the carriage. As they quickly got in, Raven looked back at the woman and smiled. The woman smiled back and turned to walk away,

"Wait"

The woman turned back around to see Raven looking at her.

"Thank you Miss um…"

"Name's Mary Jane Kelly, but you can call me Mary"

Raven nodded and the door of the carriage slammed shut and sped off


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time we a small bit of Rapple (Raven/Apple) fluff in the beginning of the chapter. Then both girls were assaulted in the alleyway and Apple was almost raped. Then I introduced the fifth and final Ripper victim, Mary Kelly to assist.**

 **For those who may have problems with some scenes of this story I do apologize but in the summary, I did write that this story was rated T and eventually M for violence, blood, and sexual scenes.**

 **Now onward.**

The carriage rolled along back to the Abberline home while the occupants sat in complete silence. Frederick sat across from the two girls with his head in his hands. He felt ashamed at himself that he had allowed two young girls to walk about Whitechapel alone. He blamed himself for their assault and vowed in his mind that never again will they be without his protection.

It was strange but he started to care for the girls as if they were his own daughters, even if they only just met.

Apple and Raven meanwhile, sat in silence and also shock and fear. Raven still had a hand held firmly to her eye where she had been struck. She could feel it throbbing under her hand and she winced as another feeling of pain shot through her. Her back where she had been slammed against the wall was also in great pain.

But she was more concerned about something else.

Her concern lied with the trembling blonde haired princess that was cradled in her arms like a tiny infant. Apple had her face buried in Raven's chest as she continued to cry and shake uncontrollably. She felt pure terror after what had happened. She had been violated and her innocence was nearly stolen from her.

Raven couldn't stand to see Apple like this. She couldn't help feeling that this was her fault. If only she had been stronger and faster, then that man would never have touched Apple in the first place. She was just thankful that that girl Mary was there to help when they needed it most. If she ever saw her again, she would have to be sure to thank her again.

Finally the carriage came to a stop outside of the Abberline home. Frederick stepped out first and offered his hand to help the two girls out, but when Apple saw the outstretched hand she squeaked and buried herself further into Raven.

If such a thing was even possible.

Abberline immediately retracted his hand away and stared at the frightened Apple with only sorrow and compassion. He looked at Raven next and Raven gave him a knowing look. Abberline nodded apologetically and stepped away from the carriage. Still holding onto Apple and her eye, Raven stepped out of the carriage and followed Abberline to the loft.

Emma was inside the loft preparing dinner for her husband and the two girls when the door suddenly opened. She turned around smiling but the smile quickly vanished when she saw the sight before her. In walked her husband looking absolutely ashamed and behind him walked the two girls. Emma couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Raven's black eye and the frightened Apple.

"Oh my, what happened?" she asked worriedly.

"These two got there first glimpse of Whitechapel cruelty today" Frederick gestured to the two.

Emma quickly approached the two girls and led them into their room. Upon entering, Emma sat the two girls on the bed and sat alongside them so as to get an assessment of their injuries. She had Raven remove her hand from her eye and saw how swollen it was. She gingerly reached out and gently touched the swollen eye and Raven immediately cringed.

"Terribly sorry dear, is there any other place that hurts?" Emma asked.

"Yeah my back" Raven responded.

Emma gestured for Raven to turn around and she complied. Emma carefully lifted up the back of Raven's dress and covered her mouth to keep from gasping. Raven's entire back was bruised a dark purple. She didn't even bother trying to touch and see how bad it hurt, she knew it would.

She then looked over at Apple who sat at the end of the bed in a fetal position and continued to sob. She reached out to try to put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way but Apple immediately cringed and ran into the corner and sank back into a fetal position.

Emma looked curiously at Raven,

"I'm only going to ask once. Was she raped?" she whispered.

"No but it was really close to happening" Raven whispered back.

Emma looked back over at a cowering Apple and she could feel her heart breaking. Apple was such a kind and caring young girl and for someone to try to take advantage of her, it made her absolutely sick.

She nodded apologetically at Raven and made her way out of the room and Raven went over to where Apple sat. She slowly sank to her knees and Apple immediately threw her arms around Raven's neck and sobbed. Raven put her arms around Apple and began rubbing soothing circles to help calm her down. She also placed a gentle kiss on the top of Apple's head, which caused Apple to snuggle closer to her.

When Emma exited the room, she immediately went into the kitchen where there was a wall phone and immediately called the doctor. Frederick had already left back to the station, but refused to go at first until he knew the doctor would be called. After about a half an hour, Emma answered a knock at the door and the doctor walked in.

He was a slightly rotund man in a suit and trench coat. He carried a black bag that no doubt held his equipment. He wore small spectacles over his dark brown eyes and a bowler hat. Emma immediately led the doctor back to the room and opened the door to see the two girls sitting on the bed just holding each other.

"Girls, this is Doctor Smith" she introduced the man.

The girls just continued holding each other and the doctor pulled out his stethoscope. He then approached Raven first, who pulled Apple off of her and sat beside the doctor.

"Alright Miss…"

"Queen sir, Raven Queen" Raven introduced herself.

"Alright Miss Queen, if you could just breath steadily" he said as he placed the buds in his ears and the cold metallic part on her chest. Raven took a few small breaths and the doctor nodded slightly. He then had her repeat the same process as he listened from her back. After a moment, he pulled the stethoscope off.

"Well Miss Queen, your heart rate is normal. From the looks of you, you've no broken bone. It is merely your swollen eye and mildly bruised back. For the eye I recommend soaking it often until the swelling goes down. As for your back, I say a few hot baths should do the trick"

Raven nodded in thanks and the doctor stood to take his leave. Before he could exit, Raven quickly, or as quickly as she could, stopped him.

"Doctor, what about Apple?" she asked.

Doctor Smith looked at the blonde princess in the corner in a fetal position. He leaned in to whisper in Raven's ear,

"Believe me Miss Queen, I know there is no physical damage to your friend, mentally however, there's something altogether different. All you can do is comfort her and help her as best you can and hopefully she will recover"

Raven looked the doctor in the eye and back at Apple. She nodded slightly and the doctor left the room. He was then greeted by Emma.

"Thank you so much Doctor Smith, how much do I owe you?"

Doctor Smith looked back to the closed door of the girls' room and smiled as he turned back to Emma.

"Nothing" he said.

Emma raised a curious brow,

"Nothing? I don't understand" she said quizzically.

"They are such sweet and innocent girls who were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. I do feel sorry that such a thing had to happen to them. So yes, you owe me nothing today"

Emma couldn't help but smile in gratitude. The doctor picked up his top hat that he left on the table and nodded as he made his way out the door. Emma quietly sneaked over to the room and cracked the door open slightly. She saw Raven and Apple sitting there just holding each other again and it melted her heart.

How she wished these two girls were her own children.

* * *

A few days later, the date was August 31st, 1888. As per the orders of Doctor Smith, Raven continued to soak her swollen eye and now the swelling had mostly gone down. Now her eye was just slightly bruised.

After the first day, Emma had taken the girls to get a few new dresses. Neither of them truly knew exactly how long Apple and Raven would be staying with the Abberlines, but truthfully, Frederick and Emma enjoyed their company and allowed them to stay as long as they needed.

However, Emma only had so many dresses from her earlier age and so they had to go out and get new dresses for Apple and Raven. When they walked through the streets, Apple clung to Raven even more tightly than usual. She was still so scared of being around people, men especially, after she and Raven were jumped. When they were at the tailors' shop, she cringed when the time came for her measurements and refused to do them unless Raven was by her side.

Now everyone was back at the Abberline home, minus Frederick who once again had returned to the police station. Raven had stepped into the bathroom and was preparing to take a bath in one of the old fashioned bathtubs of the time. The tub was a metallic tub with small box hooked to it. Emma had showed her and Apple that in order to make the water warm, a fire would need to be started in the small box, and the fire would warm the water.

Raven checked the water to make sure it was at an even temperature. When she found the water to her liking, she stripped out of her dress and slowly sank into the warm water. Thanks to these baths, the enormous bruise on her back was beginning to feel much better. Plus it was good to know that whilst they were here in this time that they would at least be hygienic.

Raven slowly began to completely submerge in the water and she didn't notice another person entering. Apple walked into the bathroom and slowly began to peel away her dress, when Raven decided to re-emerge from the tub. Apple squeaked a little before covering herself back up and looking at Raven.

Apple blushed once again at seeing Raven completely bare and devoid of clothing. Opening her eyes, Raven had finally noticed Apple's presence.

"Hi Apple" Raven said

Apple gave a little wave and Raven became fully aware of why she seemed so nervous. She sighed as she said,

"Don't worry Apple, I won't look"

Apple nodded meekly and Raven turned her gaze away. Apple once again began to slowly strip out of her clothing and slowly step into the warm waters of the other bathtub. When the water had fully covered her body she called to Raven,

"It's ok, you can turn back" she said meekly.

Raven turned her gaze back and continued to clean herself. After that was all said and done, she slowly laid back a little and just let the warm water soothe her and her back.

"Raven"

Raven groaned slightly as her peace was disturbed, but she quickly got over it.

"Yes Apple" she said curiously.

"Never mind" she quickly shook her head.

Raven raised a curious brow at Apple's sudden shyness but pushed it to the back of her mind. She stood up and grabbed a nearby towel to dry herself off. Apple quickly turned away but soon found herself sneaking a peek at Raven. She couldn't help but look at Raven in all her beauty. Her soaking wet black and purple hair, those violet lips, her medium sized breasts, shaved womanhood, and curvy legs.

Raven noticed Apple staring at her and Apple quickly turned away, her face becoming a scarlet red, even more red than it had ever been. Raven should have felt uncomfortable that Apple was looking at her in such a way, but all she did was chuckle slightly at her embarrassment.

 _What am I doing? Why am I looking at Raven while she's naked? It's not right._ Apple thought to herself.

After she had dried completely, Raven stepped out of the tub and grabbed a nearby robe and tied it around herself. She then made her way back to her room and threw her nightgown over her head. She didn't even bother throwing on any undergarments as they tended to be very uncomfortable when in a nightgown.

How she missed her clothes.

Soon after, Apple walked into the room in a robe and made her way to sit on the bed.

"Aren't you going to put on your nightgown?" Raven asked.

Apple looked up at Raven as if asking her to leave with her eyes, but Raven crossed her arms and just stood there.

"Uh uh Apple, I'm not going anywhere" she smirked.

Apple once again blushed a deep crimson red. It is unbelievable how in the past week, she had blushed more than she ever did in her entire life. Raven saw her blushing and went to sit next to Apple.

"Apple, why are you so afraid to change around me?" Raven asked seriously.

Apple's blush deepened even more at the question, if such a thing was even possible.

"Is it because of what happened?" Raven asked.

While that was a terrifying experience, Apple shook her head no.

"Then what is it?"

"I-I-I'm self c-c-conscious" she stuttered.

OK, that was an answer that Raven was not expecting.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Apple turned to face Raven as she explained,

"I'm sorry it's just that, I've always been really self-conscious about changing around you or anybody. Also I'm really _really_ sorry that I looked at you in the bathroom earlier, but I was jealous when I did. You have such a great body and I, well-" she cut herself off, gesturing to herself.

Raven couldn't help but blush a little herself. Apple thought that she had a great body enough to be self-conscious of her own. She quickly tried to hide her blushing as she said,

"Apple, I'm sure you are perfect just the way you are. You have no reason to be nervous or afraid or self-conscious. I promise" Raven explained sweetly.

Apple blushed a little again, though this time not so severely. No one had ever told her such a thing.

"Now come on, you should change for bed" Raven suggested.

Apple looked down at herself in her robe and then back at Raven.

"I promise you have nothing to ashamed of" she assured.

Apple nodded slightly and released her robe from her body and blushed again. Raven couldn't help but look at Apple. She didn't know what Apple was so ashamed of, sure her breasts may be a little smaller than her own, and she may be a tad shorter, but other than that she had a fantastic body that anyone would kill for.

Apple quickly grabbed her nightgown and threw it over her head and over the rest of her and sat back on the bed. Raven placed an arm around her shoulders,

"See, it wasn't so bad"

Apple then started to whimper and sob slightly and Raven thought that maybe she had offended her when she had her change in front of her instead of her just leaving. She pulled Apple into her slightly and stroked her hair.

"Apple I'm sorry, next time I'll leave the room and let you change by yourself"

Apple sniffed and responded,

"No, I'm just so sorry about what happened to you" she whimpered.

Raven looked into her eyes confusedly,

"What do you mean?"

"It was my fault that you were injured. If I was just stronger than you wouldn't have been hurt" she cried.

Raven silenced her when she pulled her into a hug and let Apple cry in her shoulder. After a moment of crying, she finally pulled Apple back and looked into her teary eyes.

"It was not your fault, understand? It was him alone" Raven said sternly but calmly.

"But I-"

"It was him" Raven said more sternly.

This didn't seem to make Apple feel any better so Raven smiled as she said,

"But I would gladly have it all happen again. I would take every punch, kick, and any other injury if it meant you were safe"

Apple let more tears fall as she nodded her head. For the past week, she had felt so guilty about what happened to Raven and now, for Raven to say that she didn't blame her, it made her feel like a weight had been lifted off of her.

She smiled slightly and Raven smiled as well. Raven then moved her hand to her face and began to wipe her tears away. After she was done wiping away the tears, Raven's gentle hand lingered on her cheek.

And there it was again

That one moment where Apple looked into Raven's eyes and all she wanted to do was be held by her, to be comforted by her…to be loved by her.

Before she could even comprehend what she was going to do next, Apple threw her arms around Raven's neck, shut her eyes tight, and pressed her lips to Raven's in a tender yet passionate kiss. The kiss caught Raven off guard and her eyes widened in shock. After a moment to process what was happening, she slowly began to ease into the kiss and wrapped her arm around Apple's waist.

The kiss lasted for maybe a good minute or two until Apple finally pulled away for breath and opened her eyes. Raven too opened her eyes and the two looked at each other almost in shock. Apple then had a horrified look on her face,

"I'm so sorry" she squeaked.

She attempted to run out of the room but Raven grabbed a hold of her wrist and swung her back around to capture her lips in another kiss. Now it was Apple's turn to be caught off guard.

 _No this is wrong. This shouldn't be happening. And yet…it feels right._

All these thoughts were going through Apple's head as Raven snaked her arm back around her waist. Apple quickly found herself giving in and threw her arms back around Raven's neck.

After another couple of moments, the two pulled apart and were breathing heavily. They looked at each other once again and found themselves at a loss for words. If truth be told, they both could feel sparks, no not sparks, fireworks in that kiss they shared.

Raven finally decided to speak up,

"We should get to bed" she said quickly.

Apple snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. Raven slipped into bed first on one side and Apple slid into the other. Just as Raven was about to put out the candle,

"Hold me?" Apple asked.

Raven looked back at Apple and smiled before nodding. Apple scooted as close to Raven as she could and snuggled up into her, resting her head in the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around Raven.

Raven smiled and kissed Apple's forehead before putting out the light.

* * *

A lone figure walked silently through the nearly empty streets of the Whitechapel district. The figure wore a dirty dark grey trench coat, a top hat, and dark slacks. The sound of his boots echoed throughout the entire street as he approached a female figure at the end of the street.

The female figure was known as Mary Ann Nichols, Polly to her friends and clients.

43 year old Polly Nichols stood on the street corner in her best dress, or as best a dress a prostitute could find. Also on that night, she was sporting a brand new hat, or bonnet, which she hoped would get her enough money to pay her rent.

Miss Nichols heard approaching footsteps and looked to see a man approaching. She quickly fixed her dress and her hat and smiled.

"Well 'ello 'andsome. You lookin' for a good time. Ol' Polly knows exactly what you need" she flirted.

The man handed over a small sack to her and Polly looked inside to see a small number of pounds. Not a rich amount but enough to get her by. She smiled widely at the man.

"For 'is much, you can do wha'ever the bloody 'ell you want" she said.

She then proceeded to lead him further down the street to Bucks Row where she was sure no one would be. She knew that there were a few policemen on their nightly patrol, but she was sure they wouldn't be disturbed. When they finally got to Bucks Row, she fixed her hat once more before they began.

Suddenly she was shoved into a wall and a hand pressed against her throat and mouth. She tried to scream out but the amount of pressure on her throat and the hand over her mouth prohibited that from happening. She tried to fight the man off but he was too strong. Slowly, she began fading and fading until she went limp.

The man reached into his coat and pulled out a rather long and sharp knife. He proceeded to slash the woman's throat twice, from right to left. Due to the strangulation, there was no blood splatter, but blood was pouring out of the open wound.

Polly's body went crashing to the cold ground and the man knelt down beside the body. He lifted up her skirts so as to get a better look at her abdomen…and that is when things _really_ began to get messy.

He plunged the knife deep into her abdomen and cut his way down in a rather jagged like fashion. He pulled open the wound with his gloved hands and proceeded to cut out the part of her intestines and her uterus. He then placed put the skirts back down as they were before and a large pool of blood began to form around the dead form of Polly Nichols.

The figure put the knife back inside his coat and disappeared off into the night.

 **Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. The Ripper murder spree has begun. Just so you guys are aware, it was believed that Polly Nichols' body was actually brought to the crime scene and that she was not actually killed there. Also there were also several more slashes across her abdomen, but I stuck to mainly the mutilation itself.**

 **Also Apple and Raven shared their first sweet kiss. Sorry to ruin the mood with murder.**

 **Follow, Favorite, or Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**So last time you all saw the first kiss shared between Apple and Raven. What a sweet moment it was. How do you suppose they will deal with this situation?**

 **Also we saw the first Ripper murder of one Mary Ann "Polly" Nichols. Such a terrible fate for someone to die that way. What will this cause for London and everyone?**

 **Let's find out.**

Apple was the first to awake in the morning when the bright light of the morning sun shined into her and Raven's room through the window. Her sky blue eyes fluttered open and to see her golden blonde hair pooled all around her like a blanket. She gave a small smile as she closed her eyes and brushed her long blonde hair from her face. She then snuggled back into the warm body that lay beside her.

 _Wait a minute…warm body?_

Apple immediately sat up and looked over to her side to see Raven fast asleep. She began to wonder why she was sleeping so close to Raven and then it suddenly came back to her. She remembered the night before and how she and Raven had shared a chaste and sweet kiss.

Apple carefully climbed out of bed so as not to disturb Raven as she stepped over towards the window. She sat in the small chair alongside it and put her head in her hands.

 _What am I to do? I told myself not to let this happen and I made it happen._

So many thoughts were circling around in her mind. She was angry at herself that she broke her own promise, even if she didn't intend to. She was fearful of what would happen if she and Raven got back to Ever After High and people found out. Would she be disowned, disgraced?

I mean that kiss, it was her _first_ kiss. This was not how she was supposed to have her first kiss. She was supposed to be poisoned and put under a sleeping curse. After that, her prince, aka Daring, was meant to find her and wake her with true loves kiss.

That was how she was meant to have her first kiss.

Most of all though, she felt relieved that she had finally gotten it out of the way. If she hadn't, no doubt there would have been more moments between her and Raven during their time here that would eat her up inside before they finally kissed. She just couldn't kick the fact that she was actually kind of…happy.

 _When Raven wakes up, we need to talk about this._

Apple was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Raven yawn and sit up in bed. A feeling of shame, terror, and joy came rushing to her all at the same time. Raven apparently seemed to notice the strange look in Apple's eyes.

"Apple, are you alright?" she asked curiously.

 _Of course I'm not alright. We_ kissed _last night and I can't help but feel happy that we did and worried about what people will think._

Apple knew she couldn't just tell Raven everything that was going on inside her head at the moment, but she had to tell her something.

"Raven, we need to talk about last night" she said bluntly.

Raven looked bewildered by what she was talking about but then nodded when she finally understood.

"Oh right, probably a good idea" she said getting out of bed.

Raven sat on the side of the bed and patted the seat next to her. Apple walked over to her and sat in the same spot. She looked down at her hands in her lap as she talked,

"Raven, what happened last night, I don't know exactly how to feel about it" Apple said truthfully.

Raven nodded,

"I know hexactly what you mean. I can't stop thinking about what happened either" she responded.

"I'm just really worried about what will happen when we get back if people find out. I mean I was always meant to have my first kiss with Daring so that he could wake me up, and now…I just-" she found herself at a loss for words.

Raven placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and Apple looked up into her eyes.

"I know how you feel. I was fairy certain that I didn't even know if I would have a first kiss. Now that I have, I just don't know"

Apple nodded as she and Raven sat there for a moment in silence, thinking about the whole thing. What Raven asked next, really made the mind start to think.

"Apple, do you ever wonder if your story isn't exactly how you thought it would be?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean?" Apple asked quizzically.

"I mean like me, I don't really want to be evil. Do you ever think that maybe your story is any different either?"

Apple thought about it for a moment. Was her story all that it was meant to be? Could things truly work out the way she was raised to believe they would?

"I really don't know. At the moment, I just feel like my story doesn't make any sense" she said truthfully.

Raven chuckled a little before saying,

"You sound a bit like a rebel when you talk like that"

Hearing Raven say that made Apple freeze in place. Oh fairy godmother, it was true. At the moment, she was sounding like a rebel. Thinking her story didn't make any sense and questioning if it's real.

Apple shook her head quickly and stood up,

"No, I can't be thinking like this. I'm not a rebel" she defended.

Raven raised her hands up in defense,

"I didn't say you were, I just said you sounded like one"

Apple quickly walked over to one of the two trunks in the corner and pulled out one of her red dresses.

"Whatever I may feel about what happened last night, I can't afford to think like that. I have a destiny that has to be followed. I am meant to be queen and married to my prince."

Apple walked quickly towards the door,

"Is that what you _really_ want?"

Apple froze in her tracks as she heard Raven speak,

"I don't know how you may feel about the whole thing Apple, but I'll tell you how I feel. When we kissed last night, I was shocked at first. I didn't know what was happening or what to believe. But then I felt something, something in my gut and in my heart. I could feel the sparks in that kiss and it made me realize something that I have been neglecting for a while…I have feelings for you Apple"

Apple remained frozen in place as Raven walked over to her and turned her around to face her. They stared into each other's eyes as Raven continued,

"I do, I have feelings for you Apple. I never truly noticed until last night. Back in Ever After High, every time I saw you and Daring together, I would always get a little irritated. I thought it was just because you two were always the king and queen of popular, but now I realize something. I was just always jealous of Daring, because he had you"

Hearing Raven say all these sweet words made tears start to form in Apple's eyes. Here was Raven Queen, the girl meant to be her sworn enemy, saying that she had feelings for her. Saying that she was jealous that Daring had her. To be honest, she didn't know what to feel.

"I can see it in your eyes Apple, I know you felt something last night too" Raven said.

A stray tear made its way down Apple's cheek. Then Raven's look went from one of caring to one of doubt. She knew that Apple may not feel the same, nor should she.

Raven looked down at the ground and sighed,

"But I know I can't tell you how to feel. So if you tell me right now that you don't feel the same way, then I'll leave it at that and we can just focus on getting home"

Tears were now free falling down Apple's face but she remained silent. Raven took that as an answer and she began to turn away. Suddenly, she felt herself being swung back around and a pair of soft lips crashed against her own. Apple held her close as their lips met and, once again, Raven was caught off guard. Nonetheless, she sank into the kiss and held Apple closely.

After a few moments the two separated for breath and just stood there, looking at each other. Apple smiled as tears were still falling and Raven smiled as well.

"So is that a yes?" Raven joked.

Apple rolled her eyes and just smashed her lips to Raven's again. The two stumbled and landed on the bed, never once breaking apart. A sudden knock at the door quickly separated the two.

"Yes?" Apple called out.

"Just making sure you two were awake and getting ready" Emma responded.

"Yeah, just give us a few moments and we'll be right out" Raven told her.

The sound of footsteps fading away let Apple and Raven know that Emma was gone. They both took a second to sigh in relief. Then within a moment they were staring into each other's eyes again.

"So I take it this means you did feel something" Raven said sounding full of herself.

Apple smirked a little but then quickly became serious,

"Truth be told, I am really confused what to feel. I mean I don't want to abandon my happily ever after, but I can't deny that you're right. I do have some sort of feelings for you as well"

Raven smiled as she pulled Apple to her side and let her rest her head on her shoulder.

"Does this make me a bad person? Feeling something that I shouldn't for someone that I shouldn't even be consulting with? For wanting something so dearly but also desiring something else?" Apple asked gloomily.

Raven tilted her head up so that she could look into her eyes.

"No, I don't. I think it just means you're human. I'm not telling you to abandon your story if you don't want to, but we can enjoy whatever time together we have now" Raven said.

"But what if we get back and-"

Apple's words were once again cut off by Raven's lips. The kiss only lasted a second, but it was still nice.

"It will be ok. If people ask...I'll just tell them that this was all my fault"

Apple's look went horrified within a second.

"No Raven, if you do then you will be kicked out of Ever After High and maybe the UFK" Apple said worriedly.

"I don't care as long as you can still get a happily ever after. At least I know that even for a short time…I had mine" she said happily.

Apple smiled happily as one more lone happy tear slid down her cheek. Raven lightly kissed her on the forehead before they decided that they should get ready. Both quickly got changed and headed out into the kitchen area where Frederick and Emma waited.

"What's going on?" Apple asked.

"We're heading back to Whitechapel today to try and get a bearing on where you two are from, and today Emma will be accompanying us. If anything should come up that requires my attention, Emma will take you two back here to keep you out of harm" Frederick explained.

The two of them nodded in agreement. After the first week they had, the last thing they wanted was to be alone again. So it would be nice to have Emma with them, that way they never had to worry about being alone.

The four of them made their way out of the house and into the waiting carriage. The carriage proceeded to move along towards Whitechapel and Bucks Row. As soon as the carriage pulled to a stop, they all looked out the window and could see a crowd forming. Frederick stepped out first and helped the ladies out.

"Looks like something that I need to see. You all go on ahead without me" he said.

Emma and the girls nodded and he headed off towards the crowd to see what all the fuss was about. Emma and the girls proceeded down the alleyway to the place where Apple and Raven first arrived. When they arrived, everyone started looking around for some type of clue. Emma and Apple looked off in one corner and Raven in another.

Suddenly, something shining caught Raven's attention and she looked to the ground to see something glimmering. She knelt down to see what it was and saw that it was a broken piece of a mirror. Normally she would think it could have been any ordinary mirror shard, but she could feel the energy of magic radiating off of it.

"Find anything?" Emma asked.

"No" Apple responded.

Raven quickly hid the shard within her dress and looked at them.

"No" she said.

Emma sighed,

"Well we may have check the local library for your listings" Emma suggested.

The two nodded and they began to make their way back out of the alley. Raven gestured Apple to come stand beside her and Apple did just that.

"Look at this" Raven showed her the shard.

Apple's eyes went wide when she saw the shard,

"Do you think that could be a magic mirror?" she whispered

"It's a possibility. We won't be able to tell for sure until we get back and I can use my magic to find out"

The three of them kept walking until finally reaching the end of the alleyway and back into the streets. When they did, they noticed most of the crowd from before had disappeared. They approached what little crowd there was left to find Frederick and were met with a horrible sight.

The noticed the dead body of a woman lying in on the sidewalk with her throat cut and most of her intestines sprawled around her. Apple his her face in Raven's shoulder so as not to have to look. Frederick came running up to the three of them frantically.

"Frederick, what happened here" Emma asked fearfully.

"You three need to head back home now" he said quickly.

"But-"

"NOW Emma" he nearly shouted.

Emma nodded her head and led the two girls back to the carriage. None of them seemed to notice the figure watching from a distance.

When the sun began to set that very same day, a shrouded figure walked quickly through the streets of London until coming to a large gate. Inside that gate was a very large building with the title above the door,

 _London Asylum for the Insane_

The figure pulled a key out of its pocket and unlocked the gate. He quickly made his way inside, locking the gate behind him, and headed swiftly through the buildings doors. The building itself was very much empty. There was no medical staff, no doctors, no office men, nobody.

The figure walked down a dark hall until finally coming to a doorway that led down into the basement. The figure made its way down a long and winding stone corridor until coming to a large stone room with only a few lit candles.

"Why have you come here" a deep voice asked.

The man gulped as he made his way to the center of the room.

"They've seen your work sir, the police couldn't stomach the sight"

The sound of heavy footsteps caused a shiver to go up the man's spine. Within a moment, he could feel a presence behind him, and it terrified him.

"What of Inspector Abberline?"

"Him and his wife and those two lil bangtails I've kept my eye on arrived shortly after I arrived. The women went another way while the inspector investigated the scene"

"You are sure that there was no evidence?"

"I thoroughly cleaned the area sir, there should be no lead"

The other figure made his way to step in front of the man and he could see the top hat, dark grey trench coat and dark slacks.

"You did good Mr. Merritt" the figure congratulated.

The figure turned and made his way to leave,

"It's just that…I don't know if I can do it sir"

The figure stopped in its tracks as Merritt continued,

"If the police caught me at the sight, there's not really a chance that I could 'ave kept the secret. I just don't think I'm right for this job sir"

The figure turned around and stepped toward Merritt. Merritt could feel his heart rate increasing with each step the figure took toward him. When the figure entered some light, he could plainly see the dirty burlap sack with the two cut eyeholes that covered his face.

The figure placed a hand on Merritt's shoulder and Merritt stiffened.

"No need to worry Mr. Merritt, if you feel that you aren't the man for the job…then I release you of duty"

Merritt immediately let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen and his eyes nearly popped from his head. Merritt looked down slightly and could see the bloody knife in the figures hand. Within another moment, Merritt fell over dead.

The figure itself wiped off the knife as he spoke,

"It's time for dear ol' Jack to play his game"

 **Well there you guys go. Looks like there is something between Apple and Raven. The question is can it build? Will people understand? Also this Merritt is the same man that assaulted Apple and Raven in the alley. Just so you know.**

 **Follow, Favorite, or Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got to ask all you guys something. Do you think that Raven and Apple could truly work? I mean I've seen Ashlynn and Hunter work somehow, but we're talking about two WOMEN from opposite sides of the story here. I guarantee that there will be people who aren't happy.**

 **Also I'm moving up the time frame of the murders a little so that I can have Apple and Raven around for all of them as well as a showdown with Jack.**

 **Let's just see.**

Apple and Raven sat in complete and utter silence the entire carriage ride back to the Abberline home. Inside their minds they just couldn't comprehend exactly what they had seen. It was just so horrible. Seeing the woman's dead body just lying there in the street with her throat slit and organs removed.

Such a terrible way to meet ones end.

When Frederick told them to return to the Abberline home, there was a fear and urgency that none of them had ever heard before. Especially for Emma, who had been married to Frederick for so many years. It truly terrified her that in an instant her husband became a complete different person than the one she married.

When the three of them finally reached the Abberline home, they quickly made their way inside and into the small living space. Apple and Raven sat on one of the sofas while Emma sat on the other across from them. Apple and Raven sat as close as they possibly could with Apple having her head on Raven's shoulder. Emma had her hands over her mouth in shock.

"What was that?" Raven asked breaking the silence.

"I have no idea. I've seen Whitechapel cruelty, but that, that was something else entirely" Emma responded still in shock.

"What of Frederick? In that one moment, he actually scared me" Apple said. Raven placed a hand on her head and held her close.

"It is bizarre dear I will say, but hopefully Frederick will explain when he gets back"

Raven and Apple both took a quick glance at each other and Raven nodded towards their room. Apple nodded as she caught on to what Raven was referring to. The two girls left Emma sitting in the living area and they retreated to their room. When the door was fully closed and they were sure Emma couldn't hear, Raven pulled out the mirror shard.

"So you really think that could be a magic mirror?" Apple asked hopefully.

Raven nodded,

"When I found it I could feel the energy coming from it"

Apple's mood immediately changed to one of joy and hope,

"Oh that is hexcellent. Now maybe we can use the shard to open a portal and go back home" she said happily.

Raven was hesitant to smile at first. She knew that when they got back to Ever After High, this little 'thing' she had for Apple would have to come to an end. There is no way that her friends, Headmaster Grimm, or anyone else in the United Fairytale Kingdoms would accept a relationship between her and Apple.

Plus Apple still wanted her happily ever after, and it crushed her because she knew it could never be with her.

However, they still needed to get back. And unfortunately,

"Apple, I don't have enough magic here to make this into a portal" Raven said.

Apple quickly lost her happy look and now her mood became a somber one. So she wouldn't be going home today after all. Oh how she missed home. She missed her friends, her family, everything.

"But I may be able to use it to talk to someone in Ever After High"

Apple's mood instantly became hopeful again,

"Do you think it's possible that we can talk to Briar?" she asked.

"If she isn't passed out again" Raven said jokingly.

Though it was very true. Briar Beauty, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, was a real party girl but also quick to sleep. I mean it makes sense since her destiny is to sleep for a hundred years. Though it's hard for anyone to remember anymore because she tossed away the Storybook of Legends into the magic well that connected them to Wonderland.

Everything after that is quite a long story for another time.

"Do you really think it can work Raven?"

Raven held the mirror shard out in front of her and Apple stood by her,

"Only one way to find out"

She then held the mirror up higher and dug way down deep to find her magic. It was weaker in this time and place considering around this time, magic was but a thing of legend. She could feel the power start to slowly rise up and she started to speak,

"Mirror shard in my hand, let us communicate back to our land, though magic is faint and can't be made clearer, allow us to speak through Briar Beauty's hand mirror"

The shard began to glow a faint gold and then began to swirl in a purple fog.

* * *

Back in Ever After High, the entire student body was in a state of terror. It had been over a week since Apple and Raven had disappeared and they had not made any progress in tracking them down. They tried to see if Maddie could reverse the spell, which backfired and almost zapped away Daring's hair.

Maddie thought it hilarious but everyone else sneered at her. Everyone was still very sour to the fact that it was because of the hatter's daughter that Raven and their future queen were now gone who knows where.

Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella and her boyfriend Hunter Huntsman, Blondie Locks, and others sat in the castleteria.

"We've been searching forever after" Ashlynn whined. Hunter pulled her into a hug.

"It's hard to search for someone when their lost in time" Briar pointed out.

"This is just the largest fairy fail" Blondie added.

Suddenly, Briar could feel a strange vibration coming from her purse. She pulled out her little hand mirror and noticed that it was glowing. Everyone crowded around Briar and her mirror that soon began to swirl with a purple smoke. Everyone was a little worried that this may be some form of dark magic, but they were all relieved to see Apple and Raven appear in the mirror.

Briar and the others gasped loudly,

"Raven, Apple, is that you?" Briar asked shocked.

"Yes Briar, it's us" Apple responded happily. She was so happy to see her BFFA.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and happiness that Apple and Raven were okay,

"You have no idea how happy we all are to see you guys" Ashlynn nearly cried.

"Where are you guys?" Hunter asked.

Apple and Raven looked at each other before responding,

"We're in London in 1888" Apple said sadly.

Everyone in the castleteria froze. Did Apple just say that they were stuck in London in the year 1888? So Maddie's spell sent them back nearly one hundred and thirty years. Oh was the hatter's daughter in for it now.

"How did you guys get all the way back there?" Blondie asked.

"We're not so certain but we did find a shard from a magic mirror and we can use it to talk to you guys" Raven explained.

"Are you guys alright, are you with anyone?" Briar asked.

"Yes, these two nice people, Frederick and Emma Abberline, were nice enough to let us stay with them until we found a way back"

Do they know where you guys are from?" Briar asked nervously. Everyone else looked nervous about the answer as well.

"Oh no, they just believe us to be two lost girls, nothing more" Apple assured.

Everyone breathed a heavy sigh of relief. If anyone back in that time found out about the magic world, there could be very dire consequences.

"Is Daring with you guys?" Apple asked hopefully.

Everyone at the table immediately had their eyes grow wide. They all looked at each other nervously and then looked back at the mirror.

"Um he's not here at the moment" Briar said quickly.

"Is he around anywhere, I just really need to see him"

"We'll tell him you're alright, he's just gone at the moment"

Suddenly, the glow in the mirrors began to diminish,

"What's going on?" Briar asked

"Magic is really weak here, we were only able to do this for so long. Please guys, find a way to get us back" Raven pleaded.

Everyone at the table nodded,

"We'll try our best. Stay safe" Briar said.

Then the image of Apple and Raven disappeared from the mirror altogether. Everyone at the table just looked at each other bewildered. Then they all looked at each other nervously again.

"Do you think we should have told Apple about Daring?" Ashlynn asked.

Briar sighed before responding,

"I think this is something she needs to find out for herself" she said gloomily.

After taking a moment to re-collect their wits, they all took off running to Headmaster Grimms office.

When they reached the office, Milton Grimm was sitting at his desk looking over some documents. Many of them complaints from the people of the UFK about the loss of their princess, Apple White.

Grimm placed a hand to his forehead and groaned in annoyance. If he couldn't find a way to get Apple and Raven back soon, the entire future of the United Fairytale Kingdoms could be lost forever.

Suddenly, a group of students came bursting through his door and he jumped up from his seat. Briar, Ashlynn, Hunter, Blondie, and others walked in.

"What brings you all here?" he asked.

"We know where Apple and Raven are" Briar said holding up her mirror.

Grimm immediately came around his desk and stood in front of the students.

"Where are they then?" he asked.

"From what Apple told us, they are in London in the year 1888" Hunter told him.

Grimms face immediately paled even more than it already was. His eyes went wide and he truly seemed to be fearing something. Everyone seemed to notice this as well.

"Headmaster Grimm, are you alright?" Blondie asked.

Grimm shook his head quickly and then dawned a very serious look,

"We need to get them back as quickly as possible" he said sternly.

Everyone agreed of course, but the way Grimm said those words made them all a little nervous. Headmaster Grimm did not fear much, but he truly seemed terrified when he found out where Apple and Raven were.

"What's wrong Headmaster?" Ashlynn asked.

Grimm looked at all of them and only said,

"They are in more danger than I first thought"

* * *

Back in London, a few days had passed by since the murder they had witnessed. Most of those days had been spent in silence. Apple was so terrified by what she saw that she barely moved a single foot away from Raven. Raven was at a loss for words at first about what they saw.

Frederick had spent most of his time at the police station trying to help figure out exactly what had happened. When he was home, he would barely speak and he just seemed to be a completely different person. That truly terrified everyone.

Apple and Raven could finally breathe a little easier knowing that their friends were working on a way to get them back home. Still though they were nervous because they had absolutely no idea as to how long they would have to wait.

The sound of a door opening and closing got their attention and they walked out of their room to see Frederick enter. Emma and they immediately rushed to him to see what news he had.

"Frederick, what happened that day?" Emma finally asked, unable to take more suspense.

Frederick walked past them all and Emma had had enough of being ignored. She grabbed a hold of her husband's shoulder before he could get too far.

"Frederick, please tell us. You're behavior as of late is terrifying. Please tell us" Emma pleaded

"I wish I knew myself Emma. Everyone at the precinct is completely baffled by what happened. Most of them cannot even stomach the pictures taken"

"Who was that woman?" Raven asked.

"From what we can tell her name was Mary Ann Nichols. She was a 43 year old prostitute that we believe was killed around 3 a.m. that morning"

Apple looked down and noticed that Frederick was holding something in his hand.

"Frederick, what's that?" she gestured to his hand.

Frederick lifted up his hand and everyone saw that it was some sort of parchment.

"This is none of your concern Apple, and from this moment on, I don't want you or Raven anywhere near Whitechapel" he warned.

Both Apple and Raven seemed shocked by his words as Frederick quickly walked off. Emma followed her husband to try to talk to him. Apple and Raven both looked at each other confusedly.

"What do you think that was?" Apple asked.

"I don't know, but we are sure going to find out" Raven said determined.

"How? Frederick will probably have it by his side all the time"

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait until he's asleep"

Both girls nodded at each other and made their way back to their room. The rest of the day went by in complete silence. When dinner came around, everyone sat in silence. When time came for bed, Apple and Raven waited up until they were sure that Emma and Frederick were asleep.

Raven and Apple slowly creaked the door of Emma and Frederick's room open to find them fast asleep. They both tiptoed inside trying to be as quiet as possible. They noticed that the parchment was on Frederick's night table.

With Apple standing by the door, Raven snuck over to the table and reached out to grab it. Just as she was about to get a hold of it, Frederick started to turn in his sleep. Raven waited a moment for the movement to desist before grabbing the parchment and she and Apple slipped out of the room.

"Now let's find out what this is"

Raven unfolded the parchment and they both looked at it. It appeared to be a letter of some sort written in some kind of red ink. The thing that terrified them beyond belief was what the letter was saying.

It read,

 _Dear Boss,_

 _I keep on hearing the police have caught me but they wont fix me just yet. I have laughed when they look so clever and talk about being on the_ _right_ _track. That joke about Leather Apron gave me real fits. I am down on whores and I shant quit ripping them till I do get buckled. Grand work the last job was. I gave the lady no time to squeal. How can they catch me now. I love my work and want to start again. You will soon hear of me with my funny little games. I saved some of the proper_ _red_ _stuff in a ginger beer bottle over the last job to write with but it went thick like glue and I cant use it. Red ink is fit enough I hope_ _ha. ha._ _The next job I do I shall clip the ladys ears off and send to the police officers just for jolly wouldn't you. Keep this letter back till I do a bit more work, then give it out straight. My knife's so nice and sharp I want to get to work right away if I get a chance. Good Luck._ _Yours truly_

 _Jack the Ripper_


	7. Chapter 7

**So as we all saw last time, Apple and Raven have found a way of communicating back to Ever After High, but questions still remain. Can their friends get them back? Why is Daring suddenly unavailable? What has Grimm so worried? Can Apple and Raven get back before Jack gets them?**

 **All will be answered soon**

After returning the note back to Frederick and Emma's room, Apple and Raven spent a good majority of the night sitting side by side in their room pondering what the note meant. Apparently the person that had killed Polly Nichols now had a name.

Jack the Ripper.

It was a name that sent shivers down their spines. I mean the fact that he literally ripped Polly Nichols open is terrifying, but to actually endorse it in his name was something else entirely creepy. It frightened Apple to no hextent. I mean they were right there in Bucks Row the same day Polly was murdered.

What if it was them?

"What does this all mean?" Raven asked herself.

"It means that there is a killer here and it scares me" Apple said fearfully.

Raven pulled Apple closer to her and hugged her to her side. Apple was truly terrified and it made Raven really overprotective.

"No matter what happens, I will not let anything happen to you" Raven reassured Apple.

Apple looked into Raven's eyes and smiled. Raven then slowly began inching her lips closer to Apple's…but Apple stopped her before she could do anything.

"I'm sorry Raven, I just can't" she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked confused.

Apple stood from the bed and went to stand by the window in their room. She took in a deep breath before she ended up doing what had to be done, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"I mean I don't think that we should continue on with this whole affair"

Raven raised a confuse eyebrow,

"Affair?"

"Yes! I do indeed have some feelings for you it's true, but my destiny is to be awoken by my prince and become queen. I am destined to be with Daring, and what we've been doing could undo all of it" Apple explained.

Raven was a little sad that Apple was still wanting her destiny over what she they shared but she nodded back slightly. She knew that she herself was willing to make her own destiny but Apple was very determined to see hers through. Still, Raven couldn't help that she was beginning to fall for Apple White, but she knew couldn't make up Apple's mind for her. To try would be selfish.

"Alright Apple, if that's what you think is best" Raven replied half-heartedly.

Apple looked over to her frenemy and saw the slightly hurt look on her face. Apple couldn't help but feel a little sad herself. Though she hated to admit it, she was actually feeling something for Raven. Did she make a mistake?

 _No! It is hard to do but it's the right thing to do_

Apple walked back over to the bed and sat beside Raven,

"I'm sorry Raven, but I can't deny my destiny. It's what I've been preparing for forever after. This whole time travel thing and these…feelings that I've started to develop, they weren't what I imagined happening"

Raven shook her head and regained her composure.

"It's okay Apple, the truth is maybe I did push things a little too far by encouraging this. All I wanted was to right my own destiny, I can't help how I feel"

Apple placed a gentle hand on Raven's shoulder and smiled,

"I know"

Raven smiled at how understanding her friend was. She knew Apple was doing what she thought was right, and probably what was right.

"Hang on, I'll be right back" Raven said.

She calmly stood up and made her way out of their room and into the bathroom. When she got in, she immediately began to let the tears fall from her eyes.

If truth be told, hearing Apple say that she didn't want to be with her, it was torture. She didn't want Apple to feel guilty so when Apple told her, she sucked in her feelings until she could finally be alone.

Now…she was broken hearted.

Raven slid down to the floor and wept into her arm. She couldn't help feeling this way, it just happened. She never expected to fall for Apple or through time, now that they have, it's given Raven time to reflect on her feelings.

She was actually falling in love with Apple.

The problem being of course that Apple did not want to return the affections. All Apple wants is for her fairytale destiny to be fulfilled and live happily ever after with her true love. It broke Raven's heart knowing that this true love could never be her.

Knowing this, Raven began to cry even harder.

Unbeknownst to her, Apple was listening outside the bathroom door. As Apple listened to her frenemy cry out her pain of a broken heart, it made tears come to her eyes as well.

She didn't want to hurt Raven or break her heart, but she knew that it had to be done. She was meant to be with Daring, living happily ever after as the queen of Ever After. It just made it so painful for her that down the road, she began having feelings for Raven.

Apple leaned against the bathroom door and let her tears of anguish fall. She was so conflicted. She wanted her fairytale destiny but she also wanted Raven.

Why did life have to be so complicated?

As her tears began to flow, she slid down the door until coming to a stop at the floor. She buried her teary face into her knees and let it all out.

Sometimes, destiny can hurt.

Inside the bathroom, Raven continued to cry and sob until eventually she was sure that she had no more tears in her system. She wanted so bad to just walk back into the bedroom and maybe talk to Apple and hopefully have her re-consider.

But she knew she couldn't.

She knew she wanted her own destiny but Apple did not. I mean for godmother's sake, back in Ever After High, she released the Evil Queen as a means to get her destiny. No matter how much Raven just wanted to be with Apple, Apple would just never truly want the same thing.

And she had to try and accept that. And she would…for Apple.

So Raven stood up and wiped the tears away from her face. She regained her composure and made her way out of the bathroom, only to feel it blocked. She gave the door a good shove and it finally moved open. She looked outside to see what had blocked it and saw Apple lying on the floor asleep.

Raven closed the door quietly and knelt down beside the princess. From what she could see, Apple had tear marks going down her cheeks and fresh tears still being held by her eyelashes.

 _Had she been listening to me crying this whole time?_

Raven tried to shake Apple awake but the blonde haired Snow White refused to budge. So Raven picked Apple up bridal style and carried her back to their room. She laid Apple on her side of the bed and got in on her side.

Before putting out the light, Raven took one last look at the sleeping Apple. This entire night had just been a real fairy fail that she wished didn't happen. Still, she knew that even if it were just for a moment, she had a happy ending too.

Now it was time to let Apple have hers, no matter how painful it may be to let it.

Raven let one more small tear fall before blowing out the candle.

 _Raven awoke later that night in the strangest of circumstances. She awoke to her back feeling as stiff as a board and quickly noticed that she was sleeping on a hard and cold floor. She looked around to see where she was but saw only darkness._

 _Suddenly, the sounds of struggle could be heard from an unknown location. Raven ran off in the direction of the sounds until coming to a door with a sign over it that read,_

 _Basement_

 _She thought this strange but walked through the stone passageway until coming to a faintly lit room. There was something very eerie and creepy about the whole thing. As if this was all some kind of trap._

 _Just then, a scream caused Raven to turn and see a sight that horrified her._

 _Apple was standing in the grasp of some dark figure. Apple had large bruises all over her face and arms. There was blood coming from her nose and multiple cuts along her entire body. She just looked so…broken._

 _The figure that was holding Apple wore a dark trench coat, dark slacks, a burlap mask over his face, and a top hat. He also had a long sharp knife pressed against Apples throat._

" _NO, please" Raven cried in terror._

" _Such a pretty little thing isn't she?" the figure mocked._

 _Raven made to take a step closer but the figure grabbed a hold of Apple's long golden hair and yanked her back, causing Apple to cry out in pain._

" _Please don't hurt her" Raven begged._

" _Do you have any idea who I am?" the figure asked._

 _Raven's tried to think about who this figure was but had no idea. She had never seen him before. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization at who this was. She remembered his letter,_

" _Jack the Ripper" she said in horror._

 _Jack let out a sickening cackle as he tossed Apple to the ground and she landed hard. Raven tried to run forward to help her but Jack jumped right on top of Apple and held his gloved hands to her throat._

 _Raven could only watch in fear as Apple coughed, gagged, and convulsed under Jacks power. Soon after, Apple's movements started to diminish until she finally passed out._

 _Raven shrieked and fell to the ground crying as she pretty much watched her love be murdered. Jack laughed under his breath and stood up. He looked over at Raven and though his face was covered, it was clear he was smiling viciously._

" _The fun has only just begun"_

 _Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, thin, sharp knife that looked slightly serrated. Raven's eyes grew even wider as Jack raised the knife his above his head._

 _Jack slashed the knife down and across Apple's throat twice. Raven cried out for Apple as blood began to pour out of the two large wounds in her neck._

 _But nothing was more terrifying then what came next._

 _Jack used the knife to tear open the front of Apples red and white dress to expose her abdomen. He then planted the knife firmly into her gut and began to rip it up very jaggedly. Raven tried to pry her eyes away from the brutal and disgusting scene, but found she couldn't_

 _All she could do was watch as Jack continued to disavower the girl she had grown to care for immensely. Raven watched helplessly as Jack pulled out her intestines and Raven could feel the bile rising in her throat. It was so sickening to hear about something like this, but seeing it with your own eyes was something else._

 _Raven then saw Jack pull out something else that seemed round, very red, and was pulsating. Raven screamed when she realized what it was._

 _Apple's heart._

 _Jack laughed maniacally as he stood and looked over the disassembled body of his victim, heart still firm in his hand. He then jerked his head in Raven's direction and approached her slowly. Raven wanted to run as fast as she could but she was frozen to that spot in fear._

 _Jack kneeled down in front of Raven, whose tears were like crocodile tears freefalling from her face. Jack held up the heart in front of Raven's face and she cried even harder, if possible._

 _Then Jack did something that even a villain would find cruel._

 _He dropped the heart on the ground as if it were trash and stomped it under his boot. A splash of blood landed on Raven's face but she was too mortified to care. Jack looked back at her as he said,_

" _No one is safe from Jack"_

 _He then raised the knife high over his head once more and Raven screamed as it came down in a flash._

Raven bolted up in bed and screamed. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she felt and hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and scream again.

"Woah hey, it's just me" Apple said.

Apple coughed when she felt the air slammed out of her as Raven embraced her tightly. Apple put her arms around Raven and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"Shhhh, it's alright. It was just a bad dream" Apple said soothingly.

Raven pulled away to look in Apple's eyes.

"No, it felt real" she cried.

"What do you mean?" Apple asked confused.

"Jack the Ripper killed you and ripped you apart right in front of me. Then took your heart out and stomped it into the ground like nothing" Raven sobbed.

It broke Apple's heart to see Raven so worked up like this. It also terrified her that Raven dreamed of Jack the Ripper killing her, and that it felt real.

What if it was real?

 **Probably a sucky chapter but what can you do. Some are good some could be better, we can't all be good. Hopefully will be better next time.**

 **Follow, Favorite, or Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone I am finally back after a long hiatus. Originally, I lost my desire to continue with my stories because I kept losing my creative flow and lately I've just been busy with school and moving into a new house. Nonetheless, I have finally returned and I don't intend on going anywhere anytime soon.**

 **Now let's get to it.**

As another morning sun arose over the skyline of London, there was nothing truly sunny about the mixture of feelings going on inside the mind of Raven Queen or Apple White. The two of them had remained locked in each other's arms following the horrible dream that Raven had had the night before.

Raven could not possibly begin to understand exactly what the dream meant. The vision of Jack the Ripper tearing Apple to shreds and then stomping on the heart that he had just ripped from her chest. In her mind she was trying to convince herself that it had merely been her mind trying to tell her that she was still heartbroken and terrified that she was not able to have Apple's love.

Yet she still thought, could there have been more to it than that.

When the morning sun began to shine through the window of the room that the two teens had been sharing, their eyes opened but they were bloodshot and puffy from crying and lack of sleep from the previous night.

Raven looked Apple in the eyes, and she her.

"Good morning Apple" Raven said groggily,

Apple's eyes were still half closed as she nodded slightly that she had heard her roommate. A knock on the door caused the two to groan and get out of bed.

"Breakfast is ready whenever you are dears" Emma said sweetly.

"One moment" Raven called back.

Raven and Apple made their way to the shared closet and grabbed themselves some dresses and proceeded to get dressed. Thankfully Apple no longer felt self-conscious about her appearance and both girls could change in front of each other. It saved them both a lot of time. However, she cast not even one glance at Raven.

She couldn't.

She was still at war with her inner emotions. She cared a great deal about Raven, more than she ever thought she could. Yet at the same time she knew that she had a destiny to fulfill. Not to mention how people would react to finding out. Godmother knows that Ashlynn and Hunter's relationship sure caused a bit of drama among Ever After High when it first came to light.

Just imagine what would happen to them.

After changing, Raven was about to make her way out the door,

"Raven can I talk to you first?" Apple asked.

Raven turned back to look at Apple and nodded

"Sure, what about?"

Apple rubbed her shoulder and looked at the ground for a moment before speaking,

"Is everything…you know…alright between us" she asked.

Raven cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Of course, Apple, why wouldn't they be" she asked confused.

Apple slightly bit her lip and just looked back at the ground. Immediately a knowing look came over Raven's face as she knew exactly what Apple was talking about. She slowly walked over to the blonde-haired princess who just continued to look at the ground. Raven placed her finger under Apple's chin and lifted her head to look her in the eye.

"Apple, I understand why you did what you did. I know how badly you want your happy ending and it would be wrong of me to stand in the way"

Apple couldn't help the few tears that were beginning to prick her eyes.

"Last night I heard you crying outside of the door and it killed me to hear. I just feel like such an awful person for hurting you" she said with a shaky voice.

Raven's face turned slightly pink at the embarrassment of knowing that Apple had heard her crying the night before. She quickly hid the blush and regained her caring face.

"You are not an awful person Apple, you are the greatest person I know. You are kind, brave, caring, and un-selfish"

Hearing the honeyed words that Raven was speaking to her made Apple smile and let a single tear drop, which Raven quickly wiped away.

"The only reason that I was crying was because you were right. You are meant to have a destiny that's bigger than the two of us can imagine and I was being selfish thinking only about myself and what I wanted" Raven continued.

"I just couldn't keep it in anymore and I just felt that I had to confess my feelings. I mean, I don't even understand exactly why I began to like you the way I did, but when I did, I wanted only to be with you"

The more words that Raven spoke, the more it truly touched Apple's heart and more tears fell from her eyes. Raven's face seemed to fall slightly, turning a little sad.

"It did break my heart to know that I couldn't be with you but I understood completely, and I won't keep you from your happy ending"

After she was finished, Apple threw her arms around the dark and violet haired girl and Raven did the same. The two stood there for a few minutes just holding each other close until they finally broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Thank you" Apple smiled.

Raven nodded her head and the two made their way out of the room. In the dining area, Frederick and Emma sat at the small dining table and the two empty chairs were soon filled by them.

Frederick looked up from his morning paper and smiled at the two girls.

"Good morning ladies" he greeted kindly.

"Good morning" they replied.

"Today is to be a very eventful day. We best return to Whitechapel today and continue our search to find your way back home"

Hearing the name Whitechapel made Apple's eyes widen with fear and she immediately jumped up and ran from the table and ran to the corner and sank into a fetal position. Frederick realized the mistake he had made and got up to go and comfort her. The moment he started walking towards her, Apple buried her head in her knees. This of course made Frederick stop in his tracks.

Raven then got up from the table as well and slowly approached the princess. She knelt beside her and calmly brought her into her arms and held her close. She looked up at Frederick,

"I don't think that's a very good idea"

"I know that you both don't have a very good history with the district but don't worry. I have made arrangements to have a squad of officers accompany us and they won't leave your side no matter what" Frederick said.

Raven thought about it for a moment. A whole squad of officers would certainly help but still the mere thought of going to Whitechapel still made them cringe with all the possibilities of things that could happen to them. Then again, they have been stuck in here in London for weeks and have made no progress in finding a way back home. The only connection they had was the small mirror shard they had found but it was not much to go on.

Ultimately, she answered,

"Alright we will go"

Hearing Raven's answer, Apple looked up at her with fear in her eyes and Raven looked back at her with a look of kindness and compassion. Seeing Raven's look in her eyes, Apple began to calm down slightly knowing that Raven and the squad of officers would be there to protect her. After she had calmed down enough, Raven and Frederick helped escort her outside and into the waiting carriage and off they went to Whitechapel.

* * *

The carriage made its way from the clean and bustling city of London to the slums of Whitechapel and its dirty and grime filled streets. Prostitutes still stood on practically every street corner and crime and destruction continued to run rampant through the streets. The carriage came to a rickety stop and the driver opened the door and Frederick and the girls proceeded out of the carriage.

As they made their way out of the carriage, many other carriages came to a stop behind theirs. From out of those carriages stepped many officers ready and waiting to protect the small group. Frederick ushered the two girls through the streets and the squad of officers stayed close behind.

"Oy what have we here" a voice called out in an Irish accent.

Everyone turned to their heads to the side to see a familiar face. Mary Kelly, whom had helped Apple and Raven escape a terrible situation, was making their way towards them.

"Oh, Hi Mary" Raven greeted.

The red headed Irish woman came up to the two girls and grabbed them both in a hug. They both returned the hug and eventually pulled away.

"What brings you two back here?" Mary asked.

Raven looked as though she was about to answer when Frederick stepped in front of the two girls and addressed the woman,

"We are here as a means of helping these two young women find their way home" he said sternly.

Mary gave him a slight sneer at his attitude,

"No need to get so serious Inspector"

Frederick nodded and replied,

"Terribly sorry to sound rude but we don't really have time to chat so you can be on your way"

Mary just shook her head and said,

"I don't think so, in fact I was hoping that these two would be kind enough to accompany me to meet my friends"

Many of the policemen started to laugh and one even shouted out,

"There are already enough whores in London, no need for you to create anymore"

"Silence" Frederick yelled.

Immediately the rest of the squad quieted themselves and Frederick looked back to Mary,

"I'm sorry Miss Kelly but that is not going to happen, I promised these two that I would protect them and that is exactly what I am going to" he said.

Mary couldn't help but laugh a little herself,

"So, says the man who wasn't here when these two were about to be…well best not say what could have happened. I was here to save them so if there is anyone who can help keep them safe, I think that would be me"

Frederick's face became more of a hateful sneer as he and the redhead glared at each other. At that moment, Raven and Apple made their way out from behind Frederick.

"It's alright Frederick, we go with her on our own saying and we promise we will be safe" Raven assured.

"Yes, and if it would help you can send some of the officers with us to keep us safe" Apple added.

Frederick really wanted to protest the two of them going anywhere, he wanted to make sure that they remained close to him so he could protect them. However, he knew that Mary Kelly was also right. She had been there to save the two of them when he could not.

Reluctantly he nodded,

"Alright but only for a little while. I will send my best men to accompany you two and if anything should go wrong you leave and come and find me"

Apple and Raven nodded their agreement and Frederick gestured to a few of the officers who made their way to the front of the squad and followed the two girls as they followed Mary down the street.

Mary led the two girls just down the street to a local pub called the Ten Bells where there was a gathering of other people, many of them clanking tankards of ale and men mingling with the women. Mary led the two inside making sure to keep them away from the men and led them to a table where there were a few other women already sitting.

The women sitting at the table were all wearing dirty dresses that closely resembled those that Mary was wearing. All the women sitting at the table were older than Mary, all of them looking like they were in their late forties. Mary sat beside the other women and gestured for the two girls to sit beside her, which is exactly what Raven and Apple did.

"These are my friends Annie Chapman, Liz Stride, and Cat Eddowes" she said gesturing to the women who waved at them.

"Who are these two pretty things Mary? They look a bit young to work the street" Annie said.

Mary nearly choked on her drink that she had started drinking.

"Oh no Annie they are not working girls, these are my friends Raven and Apple" she said.

Raven and Apple waved at the women seeming slightly uncomfortable in the current position they were in.

"So, what brings you two here?" Cat asked in a kind voice.

"Well we are currently lost and have no way of getting back home" Raven answered. Apple nodded her agreement.

"We that is a right shame that" Liz said without interest.

"Lizzie" Mary scolded.

Liz threw her arms up in defense at Mary's sudden scold. Mary looked back at the two teens,

"Well love if there is anything that you need us to help you with in this case just let us know" Mary offered.

"That's sweet but why help us, you barely know us" Apple asked.

Mary looked at the two of them with a kind sort of look on her face as if knowing what they were going through.

"We were all like you two once, innocent and pure. We all had homes of our own and family that cared about us very much. It wasn't until I moved here to England from Ireland did I realize that I was leaving all of that behind and I had nowhere to go myself. Many of us were sold into this work or forced into it just to survive and I would hate to see the same thing to happen to you" she said.

Raven and Apple were touched and slightly saddened by her explanation. To think of leaving of family and friends behind and being forced into this kind of work just to be able to live, it seemed like such a horrible way to live.

Both the girls smiled,

"Well thank you very much, and we are very grateful" Raven said.

Mary and the rest of the ladies smiled back,

"It's no problem at all dears" Cat said.

"Now you two should probably be getting back before the Inspector has all of our heads" Mary said.

The girls nodded and made their way to leave but not before thanking the ladies again and hugging them all goodbye. With that Apple and Raven made their way out of the pub and back to Frederick.

* * *

Soon enough it began to get very dark and after another day of no luck finding any sort of clues as to how to get back home, Apple and raven decided to call it quits for the day. Frederick led them back to the carriage and helped the two ladies in and sat across from them. When the door closed, they looked out the small window and caught a glance at Mary. They waved at her and she waved back in return.

With that they made their way back to the loft.

Mary smiled after them and made her way out to the streets to begin work. Cat, Lizzie and Annie all made their way to their respective street corners as well. Annie heading in another direction away from Liz and Cat. As Annie was walking, the streets began to get quiet until eventually you could hear a pin drop.

Little did she know it wouldn't be a pin she would hear.

Within a moment she could hear the sound of heavy footsteps on the ground and it made her freeze in her tracks. She looked behind her to see if anyone was there, but she saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. So she began making her way back down the street.

Suddenly, a gloved hand grabbed her and another one covered her mouth. She tried to scream but all in vain. The last thing that Annie Chapman knew was being dragged into a nearby alleyway and the sound of steel meeting flesh could be heard.


End file.
